


Lupin's Heart

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 5





	Lupin's Heart

Lupin's heart was on the brink  
When Sirius gave a wink.  
While as they did proceed, he did concede  
that doggy style was his kink.


End file.
